A Moment Like This
by bookworm3
Summary: Troy had the perfect girlfriend Sharpay. When she breaks up with him he asks his best friend Gabriella to pretend to go out with him to make Sharpay jealous. What happens when Troy starts falling for Gabriella? Troyella
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I wonder HOW I can make and write so many stories and stiipdate all of them. I think I might delete On the Ride because I don't really know what to do with it anymore. See if you like this story! **

**Chapter 1**

**Troy's POV**

It is sophomore year and everything is going great. I am captain of the Varsity Basketball Team; I have a pretty cool guy best friend named Chad Danforth, an amazing girl best friend whose name is Gabriella Montez, and an amazing girlfriend named Sharpay Evans.

"Hey Sharpay!" I say coming over to her locker.

"Hi Troy, she says slowly and carelessly, can we talk"

"Sure, talk" I said and then I immediately regretted it. "I want to break up" she said. "

Wha- what? Why?" I ask stammering. "I just don't feel a connection anymore. See you around!" she said walking away and I lean against a locker and slide down it putting my face on my hands.

"Hey, you okay?" I hear a familiar voice ask. I look up to see my best friend's sweet face, Gabriella Montez. She has been my best friend ever since I can remember and she's always been there for me; through thick and thin. "Yes, no" I say and she sits down next to me.

"What happened? You know you can trust me, I'm your best friend!" she exclaims and I look up at her and notice her chocolate brown eyes shimmering with love and care; for me.

"Sharpay just broke up with me." I say softly to her. Her eyes widen in surprise, "Really? I thought you two were totally into each other!" Gabby exclaims and I smile a little. Ella always has that way of just making me smile when I feel bad.

"Well, we should get to class before we are late." Gab says and we walk together to Gym. When we are done changing I walk out and see Sharpay flirting with some guy. I see Chad look at me.

"Dude, you okay?" he asks as we get basketballs since it was a free gym period.

"Um, Sharpay broke up with me." I replied.

"YESSSSSSSS! Chad yells and everyone including me looks at him strangely, I mean… Oh what a shame."

I shake my head; Chad has never liked Sharpay being my girlfriend. I see Gabriella come over to us; her hair in a ponytail cascading down her back. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh you know, Chad making a fool of himself. Same old, same old." I inform her.

"HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Chad exclaims. I laugh and Gabby giggles. She then takes the ball away from me and starts moving around. "Hey that's traveling! No that's really bad traveling!" I exclaim picking her up and spinning her around. I laugh and she giggles as I set her down. I then see from the corner of my eye Sharpay staring shocked at us. Then a lightbulb lit up.

**After School **

I wait for Gabriella at her locker so we can walk home together. Us being best friends we live right next to eachother and really close to school.

"Hey Troy! What's up?" she says opening her locker.

"Hey, I need to ask you something important." I inform her and she lights up. We get out of school and start walking on the sidewalk. "So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked casually.

"Um you know how Sharpay broke up with me and now I'm… single?" I ask.

"Um, yeah. I don't see where-""Will you pretend to go out with me?" I ask interrupting. "Wait, what?" "Will you pretend to go out with me?" I ask again slowly.

"Why?" "Because then I'll make Sharpay jealous and she'll want to get back together." I exclaim happily. I see her face fall a little,

"Um sure. If that's what you want." She says softly and I nod. I then hug her, "YES! YES! YES! Gabriella Montez you are my best friend ever!" I exclaim. "

Yeah, just friends." I could've sworn she said but I shook it off. We both walked home and went inside her house.

"So, how is this exactly going to work?" she asks getting two sodas from the refrigerator.

"Um you know, we hold hands, go on dates. Stuff like that." I respond taking a sip of my coke.

"Will have to… you know… _kiss_?" she asks sitting on the couch. I walk over and sit next to her, "Um well kind of I suppose. Do you want to practice?" I ask her. She looks at me, "Okay." We face each other and slowly start to lean in…

**Oooh cliffy! Will they kiss? Hm, that is up to you guys! You vote on them to kiss or not you pick! LOL! Review Please! Tell me if I should continue or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have gotten so many great reviews for this story! This chapter is for my first reviewer **HSMandChelseaFCfan. **Thank you **xXJust.Like.ThatXx, gogopoleen, Purplgurl, maria-b3l3n, LizzieRokasGermain, Cole-rulez, HSMlover4ever**, and** kae-thinks-of-u **for reviewing! Here's Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2**

**Recap**

"Will have to… you know… _kiss_?" she asks sitting on the couch. I walk over and sit next to her, "Um well kind of I suppose. Do you want to practice?" I ask her. She looks at me, "Okay." We face each other and slowly start to lean in…

**Troy's POV**

Our lips were about to meet when someone yelled out, "Gabby! Troy! I'm home!" We sprang apart and I could see Ella blushing furiously. Then Gabby's mom came into the room.

"Hey, what were you guys up to?" she asked. "Um, you know. Just hanging out." I answered. She nodded and went upstairs. I went to the door and Gabby walked me out.

"So, what now?" she asked. "Well, do you want to go on a date tonight? You know, get used to things?" I said and she nodded. "So, Dinner?" she asked and I nodded.

"Okay, see you later. _Boyfriend_." She said giggling and I left. Thirty minutes later I left my house to go climb her balcony because I needed some Math help. I would have called or used the door but I was used to climbing her balcony.

I climbed the tree outside her balcony and stepped on it. The balcony doors were opened and I was about to say something when I heard an angelic voice…

**Uh Oh! **

**There you go again **

**Talkin' Cinematic **

**Yeah you! **

**You're charming... **

**Got everybody star struck **

**I know how you always seem to go **

**For the obvious **

**Instead of me **

**But get a ticket and you'll see **

**If we were a movie **

**You'd be the right guy **

**And I'd be the best friend **

**That you'd fall in love with**

**In the end we'd be laughing **

**Watching the sunset **

**Fade to black**

**Show the names**

**Play that happy song **

'_Who is she singing about? And why has she not told me?! Who is this guy?! Last time I checked I was her best friend! Wait, why do I care? She's allowed to go out with anybody she wants. ' _

**Yeah, yeah **

**When you call me **

**I can hear it in your voice **

**Oh sure! **

**Wanna see me and tell me all about her **

**La la! **

**I'll be acting through my tears **

**Guess you'll never know **

**That I should win **

**An Oscar for this scene I'm in**

At this point I could see tears start in her eyes. Who was this guy that she was supposedly so in love with? Maybe I should just let her go out with this guy and not help me get Sharpay back.

**If we were a movie **

**You'd be the right guy **

**And I'd be the best friend **

**That you'd fall in love with, **

**The end we'd be laughing **

**Watching the sunset **

**Fade to black,**

**Show the names,**

**Play that happy song**

**Wish I could tell you there's a twist **

**Some kind of hero in disguise **

**And we're together**

**It's for real **

**Now playin' **

**Wish I could tell you there's a kiss **

**Like something more than in my mind **

**I see it could be amazing **

At this point she kept on spinning while she was singing. Her curls swinging from side to side. I never noticed how soft and beautiful her hair was.

**If we were a movie **

**You'd be the right guy **

**And I'd be the best friend **

**That you'd fall in love with**

**In the end we'd be laughing **

**Watching the sunset **

**Fade to black**

**Show the names **

**Play that happy song **

**If we were a movie **

**You'd be the right guy **

**And I'd be the best friend **

**That you'd fall in love with **

**In the end we'd be laughing **

**Watching the sunset **

**Fade to black, **

**Show the names, **

**Play that happy song **

**If we were a movie **

**You'd be the right guy **

**And I'd be the best friend **

**That you'd fall in love with**

**In the end we'd be laughing **

**Watching the sunset **

**Fade to black**

**Show the name**

**Play the happy song**

She finished and I clapped and she turned around surprised. "Great job Gabs! Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" I asked sitting down on her bed.

"Wellll, she said sitting next to me, you never asked." She joked. I laughed. "So, what did you come here for?"

"Oh, I needed math help." I said. "Andddd…" she asked. Dang, she knew me too well. "Well, dress formal for our date tonight ,kay?" I said and she nodded.

"Come on lover boy! Let's get this math work done!" she exclaimed and we got to work completely forgetting to ask who that song was for.

**Later that night (7:00 pm)**

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" I yelled going down the stairs. I was about to open the door when my dad stopped me. "Where are you going? A date with… _Sharpay_." He asked; he and my mom both also didn't like Sharpay as my girlfriend.

"No, I'm going on a date with Gabriella." I said and my mom shrieked.

"Really? Oh Jack you see! I told you they'd go out one day! You owe me 100 bucks! I told Gabriella-"my mom said but I interrupted her.

"Wait, what did Gabriella tell you?" I asked but my mom was busy admiring her 100 bucks.

"MOM! DAD! ME AND GABRIELLA ARE NOT GOING OUT! SHE IS ONLY HELPING ME IN GETTING SHARPAY BACK!" I told them and their faces fell.

"oh…" my dad said trailing off. Then he cleared his throat and stretched out his hand at my mom. My mom eventually gave him the money back. I shook my head and headed to Gabriella's house.

**Gabriella's House**

I came in and sat on the couch. I was wearing a blazer and dress pants since we were going to a fancy restaurant. "Hey, you ready?" I heard Gabi ask.

I turned around and my mouth dropped. There was Gabby standing in a BCBG Strapless Tulle Dress with Sash. It showed a lot being strapless and the dress hugged her curves quite nicely! **(Link on profile) **"Do I look that bad?" she asks and I shake my head violently. "No, you look… wow!" I exclaimed standing up.

She giggled and we headed on our way to the restaurant.

**At the Restaurant **

Gabriella and I were at the restaurant having tons of fun. I never knew how much fun it could be for her to pretend to be my girlfriend.

A guy about 18 years old came over to us. "Hey guys, I'll be your waiter but for the lady I'll be her personal servant." He said and **_my _**Gabriella giggled at him. _'Wait! My? When did I start calling Gabriella mine?' _We started talking and our food finally arrived.

"Hey, watch this." I said and I started wiggling my ears. She laughed. Usually when on a date with Sharpay she'd make me "be on my best behavior" so I didn't embarrass her. That also meant, "Troyiekins, no wiggling your ears!"

We headed back to her house and I walked her up to her house.

"Thanks Troy, that was a lot of fun." She says looking up at me as I look down at her.

"Me too." I say then I notice how beautiful she actually is. She has a soft, delicate face that still looked quite exotic with her being Filipina. She has soft, curly brown hair that was up to her mid back. To top it all off she had beautiful, shimmering chocolate brown eyes that always shimmered with excitement. I was there staring at her when she spoke up. "So, I'll see you tomorrow and continue." She says.

"kay, wait, continue what?" I ask confused.

"Um, you know. The get Sharpay jealous and win her back plan." She says. Then I remember, "Oh yeah, of course."

She smiles and leans up and places a sweet kiss on my cheek. She pulls back smiling, "See ya!" she says and walks back inside before I can say anything.

I hold a hand on my cheek where Gabriella's lips just where. _'Wow, she has the sweetest lips ever… Wait! No stop it Troy! You are trying to get Sharpay! Wait... Sharpay who? No! You can not like Gabriella she is you Best friend! Nothing More!'_

I scream this in my head and drive back to my house. I lie in bed thinking, _'Am I doing the right thing using Gabriella to get back Sharpay? Could I really like Gabriella?' _

With that last thought I went to sleep thinking of one thing, Gabriella Montez.

**There's Chapter 2! Hope you like! They didn't get to kiss, yet! Don't worry in a couple of chapters they will! This story will probably all be Troy's Point of View. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I think I have this story all figured out! Also, I am going to use the song, "A Moment Like this" for this story but later on! Also I'm probably gonna post this new one shot so look out for that! Thank you ****HSMandChelseaFCfan****Cole-rulez****luvokemo****dancer2319****high.school.girl.t.g.****xpinkdiamondx****maria-b3l3n****XoXbAbYbXoX****Kerbi Roman****HSMlover4ever****Make.Life.A.Musical****Zanessa27****LIL BIT 101****carito06****, and ****Alaska-LoveU**** for reviewing! I don't think that many people have ever reviewed for a chapter! Here's Chapter 3! **

**Chapter 3! **

**The Next Morning**

**Troy's POV**

I woke up and did my daily routine: wash face, brush teeth, kiss picture of Sharpay (**Not for long!)**, get dressed, eat breakfast and walk to school. I don't really like driving my car to school because I usually drove in it with Sharpay. I walk out and I see Gabriella walk out of her house and last nights events flowed back into my mind.

'_Wow! She kissed me! I never would have expected that since she is my pretend girlfriend but what if it was real?' _I shake my head for thinking these stupid things and run to catch up with Gabby.

"Hey wait up!" I yell and she turns around and smiles.

"Hey! What's up?" she greets.

"Hm, I dunno… the sky? I thought you were smart Montez!" I joke and she giggles her famous giggle.

"So… what do we do today?" she asks and I intertwine fingers with her.

"We have to hold hands so it will seem like we are dating" I say and she nods. We walk into school and Chad and Taylor come up to us.

"Hey guys! You'll never guess what I heard! I heard you two were going out!" Taylor exclaimed pointing at Gabi and I.

"Yeah, you know I never thought Gabi would have the guts to tell Troy-"Chad says but Gabi interrupts.

"We're not really going out! Lover boy here is using me to get his girl back." Gabby says pointing at me. "Hey!" I say and we all laugh and head to our lockers.

I see Sharpay walk over to me.

"Hey Troy! You look great today!" she compliments and I shoot her a smile.

"Thanks, you too" I reply and she giggles.

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" she asks.

"Oh, I'm going to the movies with Gabriella!" I exclaim and she frowns. _'Yes! It's working!' _

"So, are you two going out?" she asks angrily and I say yes. "She is so amazing. Why did I ever not got out with her?" I ask her but mostly myself. _'Why didn't I?' _

"Oh, walk me to class?" she asks and I nod yes. We walk into homeroom and I see Gabriella writing something. I walk over to her and say hi.

"Hey, I saw you talking to Sharpay before! How'd it go?" she asks.

I sigh dreamily, "Great! I can tell she's still into me!" I exclaim. Then the bell rings and Ms. Darbus comes in.

"Hello children! New News! Friday is the Spring Fling so try and get that special someone to go out with you!" she exclaims dramatically. Instead of looking at Sharpay, I actually look at Gabriella. _'Wait! Sharpay is that special someone! Isn't she?' _The bell rings snapping me into the real world.

"So, pick you up at 7?" I ask Gabriella and she nods. Apparently our movie night is replaced with the dance.

**Friday**

I was dressed up in a blue button down shirt and nice pants. I was fixing my hair and then I noticed what I was doing. _'Wait! This is Gabriella you are meeting! You can't be fixing your hair for her!' _I shake my head and drive to the dance. Many people were dressed up and instantly noticed Sharpay. She was wearing a Studio M Dot Lace dress**(picture in profile).**She looked really nice! She headed over to me,

"Hey Troy!" she said very flirtatiously. I said hi but then someone else caught my eye. It was Gabriella and she looked as beautiful as she did on our date together. She was wearing a Nine West Matte Jersey Dot-Print Wrap Dress. Sharpay looked great but Gabriella… WOW! She looked amazing! I headed over to her with a smile on my face leaving Sharpay in mid sentence.

"Hey Ella!" I say and she smiles at me.

"Hey, what's up? I just saw you talking to Sharpay! Why did you come over here?" she asked and I laughed.

"What kind of guy would I be if I ditched the girl that was helping me get her back?" I asked playfully.

"Hm, a bad one!" She said giggling. A couple of hours passed and I actually barely spoke to Gabriella. I was mostly speaking to Sharpay. A slow song came on and I saw Gabriella sit down.

I walked over to her, "Hey, whatcha doin'?" I asked sitting next to her. She shrugged, "Sitting." She replied. I then stood up and she looked at me confused.

"May I have this dance?" I ask stretching out my hand.

"You may" she says taking my hand. I lead her to the dancefloor and I put my arms around her waist and she put her hands behind my neck. _'Wow, her hands are so warm and soft'_

"So how's it going in Troypay Ville?" she asks as we sway into the music.

"Dunno, we keep on flirting but something keeps on racking my brain. Why did she break up with me? Was I not good enough?" I ask and Ella shakes her head.

"No, it was her mistake; she says putting her head on my shoulder sending good shiver down my spine, she is so lucky that a guy like you loves her so much." _'Love? Do I really love Sharpay?' _

I smile, "Thanks Gabby." I kiss her head and we sway to the music. For some reason I like having her head on my shoulder. It sends these good shivers I had never felt with Sharpay let alone any girl.

"Hey Gabi? I ask pulling out of our embrace, thanks for helping me out." I say and smile softly looking at her straight in the eye.

"No problem. I'm always here to help!" she exclaims. I look at her lips. _'I wonder if her lips are as soft and sweet as they look like' . _I lean down to kiss her when Chad interrupts over the mike.

"Too much mushy stuff! Time to party up!" he yells and changes the song to Pump it by the Black Eyed Peas. I groan because this was the second time I was interrupted from kissing Gabriella. I look at her and she shrugs and starts dancing to the beat of the song. Chad, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi, Ryan, Zeke, and Sharpay come to dance with us. I don't even pay attention to them. All I pay attention to is Gabriella and how I'm slowly starting to fall in love with her.

**There you go! A little Troypay but mostly Troyella! No worries this WIIL BE A TROYELLA! If it isn't you can PM me mean things! LOL! Please Review! If you have any questions PM too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I've been really busy in school. The Terra Nova's were so idiotic! Geez they think we are like third graders or something. Anyway, the fallowing people rock hardcore: **Cole-rulez, ThatMongooseLivinDownTheStreet, HSMandChelseaFCfan, luvokemo, xXGabbyXx, volleyballgirl13, RabbitDork101, high.school.girl.t.g., xpinkittyx, Clau.Diia.lOves.hSm, Alaska-LoveU, carito06, Zanessa27, maria-b3l3n, evexl, Evenstar and Elessar, GGfan00, Katy-YA-Love-Me-Or-You-Dont, and mygirl389. **Thank you for Reviewing! Here's Chappie 4!**

**Chapter 4**

**Troy's POV**

All week I kept thinking of ways to get Sharpay jealous. The more I thought about making Sharpay jealous, the more I thought about Gabriella. Gabriella, could I have possibly fallen for her? I shook my head; _she's your best friend! Of course you like her! I mean, 'what's not to like? She is super smart, funny, friendly, caring, puts others first, loves playing one on one basketball with me, she has the softest hands, the most beautiful eyes…' _

I shook my head again. I needed some help on this. I walked over to Chad's for help.

I took out my I pod and shuffled my songs and **Just so you know** by Jesse McCartney came up.

**I shouldn't love you  
but I want to,  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you  
but I can't move  
I can't look away **

That's how I felt. I knew I could never love Gabriella she was my best friend! In middle school I had this HUGE crush on her but I knew I couldn't have her. On freshman year I moved on to going out with Sharpay. Then now sophomore year: my sixteenth is in a month and she goes and breaks up with me. 

I shouldn't love you  
but I want to,  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you  
but I can't move  
I can't look away  
Now, I'm starting to look at Gabriella in an old/new light. Old because in middle school I liked her and new because I'm not actually dating her! But now that I think about it, she's like my perfect girl! I always thought my dream girl would be smart, funny, kind of hyper but knows when to be serious, supports basketball, caring towards others, and of course pretty.

Sharpay only fit hyper and pretty. Gabriella, she fit as my dream girl perfectly.

**  
And I don't know  
How to be fine, when I'm not  
Cause I don't know  
How to make the feeling stop **

I can't love her! I just can't! Gabriella was just supposed to help me get Sharpay back not make me fall in love with her! This must just be hormones! Yeah that's it!

Just so you know  
this feeling's taking control of me  
and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I tried my best to let go, of you  
but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know

Okay, I know that liking Gabriella is not hormones. Maybe Sharpay is but, not Gabriella. Gabriella can't just be my stupid hormones. She's too special.

**  
It's getting hard to, be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
and do you want me to hide the feelings  
and look the other way **

I don't know anymore. I just, I don't know what to think! Whenever I see Sharpay I feel like I really like her. 

And I don't know  
how to be fine, when I'm not  
Cause I don't know  
How to make the feeling stop

Now, when I'm around Gabriella; I feel things I've never felt before.

Just so you know  
this feeling's taking control of me  
and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I tried my best to let go, of you  
but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know

Now when I see Gabriella, something happens to me. I feel my world stop and just revolve around her. If she was walking towards me I'd think she was doing it slowly with her hair flowing back freely. When she talks to me I feel all nervous and I feel my stomach do flips. **  
**

**  
This emptiness is killing me  
and I'm wondering why I waited so long  
Looking back I realized,  
it was always there just never spoken  
and I'm waiting here  
been waiting here **

mmhm...oh

Maybe, just maybe! I might be in love with her. I've always been attracted to her. I just never noticed it, we never noticed it. Neither one of us ever said anything like that. My fear: losing my friendship with the most amazing girl ever. Hers: I have no idea. 

Just so you know  
this feeling's taking control of me  
and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I tried my best to let go, of you  
but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know  
ohh

Just so you know  
ohhh

Thought you should know  
I tried my best to let go, of you  
but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know

Just so you know

The song finishes and I enter Chad's house to find it empty. I walk upstairs to his bedroom and open the door. There I see Chad and Taylor having a steamy make out session. I cleared my throat and they pulled away.

"Hi, thank you for having time to speak with me other than making out" I say as they straighten themselves out.

"yeah, yeah, yeah. So, what's the prob?" Chad asks pulling Taylor to his lap. I sigh, _'At least he's happy with his perfect girl.' _

"Well, I've been having second thoughts about this make Sharpay jealous plan". I say sitting on a chair sitting face to face with Chad and Taylor who were sitting on the bed.

"What kind of second thoughts?" Taylor asked.

"Well, maybe… I might've started to, well like her" I stutter and their eyes widen. Okay, they are so going to scream at me as to Gabriella being the youngest out of the 9 of us.

"Really? Oh finally!" Chad exclaims and I raise my eyebrows.

"Oh come on Troy! Don't act like you don't know what we're talking about" Chad exclaims but I shake my head; confused.

"Well Troy, Gabriella's had the biggest crush on you since two years ago!" Taylor exclaims and my eyes widen. _'That was the year I liked her! I just had to move on!' _

"Beating yourself up for moving on to Sharpay?" the both ask in union and I nod.

"What should I do? I feel like I really like Gabriella and I might…?" I say.

"Might what?" Chad asks interrupting.

I take a deep breath in, "I think I might be in love with her!"

"Troy, what's the problem in that? Gabriella loves you as much as you do!" Taylor exclaims but I shake my head.

"Two problems. One: she thinks I'm just using her to make Sharpay jealous. Two: I love her too much and I don't want to hurt her.

"To answer question 1: Tell Sharpay it's definitely over and tell Gabriella you love her" Chad said.

"And 2: you could never hurt Gabriella if you love her as much as you say you do. At least, not on purpose! Now, who does your heart choose? Sharpay (says disgusted) or Gabriella (says sweetly)?" Taylor asks.

I think about it hard and ask my heart. _'Weird asking my heart; I sound like some fairytale! Troy focus! Who do I know I'd love forever?'_ My head shoots up and Chad and Taylor wait eagerly for my answer.

"My heart is choosing Gabriella" I say smiling.

**Hope you guys like that chapter! Again, sorry for not updating! Also, ideas wanted for Start of Something New! Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I haven't updated but I've been very busy! Sorry! The fallowing people rock hardcore: Z**anessa27, mygirl389, carito06, luvokemo, HSMandChelseaFCfan, Cole-rulez, ThatMongooseLivinDownTheStreet, XoXbAbYbXoX, Clau.Diia.lOves.hSm, volleyballgirl13, zannessa101, and evexl. **Thank you for Reviewing! Here's Chapter 5**

**Chapter 5**

**Troy's POV**

Okay I had finally admitted that I was in love with Gabriella. I, Troy Alexander Bolton admit that I'm in love with Gabriella Anne Montez! WOW THAT FEELS GOOD TO SAY! Now according to Chad and Taylor I had two things responsible to do. One: Tell Sharpay it's definitely over since as Chad says, "She flirts and stalks you the chance she gets." Two, which might I say I'm nervous but it's definitely my favorite: tell Gabriella how I feel.

I just woke up and I'm all dressed. I'm in front of my mirror practicing on asking Gabriella to be my girlfriend. "Gabriella… will you go out with me?" I say but then shake my head.

"Gabriella, would you care to join me for an evening?" UH! TOO FANCY!" I yell walking down the stairs and sitting on the kitchen table on one of the stools.

"Troy, is something wrong?" my mom asked me putting bacon and scrambled eggs in front of me.

"Hm, he was figuring a way to ask a certain Gabriella Anne Montez out!" my 13 year old brother Dylan answered.

"NO! I mean, well…yeah. Wait! How do you know Ella's middle name? She only told me her middle name!" I caved in.

Dylan shrugged, "You say her full name in your sleep ever since the 8th grade!" I looked at my mom and she had her hands over her mouth.

"REALLY?! No kidding? No fake dating? I shook my head, YES!" my mom yelled and started dancing around as my dad came downstairs carrying my five year old sister Alexandra, Alex for short.

"Mommy, why are you dancing around the kitchen?" she asked as I stood up and balanced her on my hip.

"Honey, Troy is finally gonna ask out Gabriella!" Dylan said in a mocking voice. My dad hit his head while Alex gasped.

"Really Troy?! Gabby is gonna be your girlfriend instead of that icky Sharpie?" Alex asked.

I laughed, "Alex her name's Sharpay and it's up to Gabriella to see if she likes me enough to be my girlfriend" I said putting her on the floor.

"No worries big brother! She's liked you since I was this years old!" Alex said sticking out three fingers.

"Okay enough! Time to go to school you guys!" our dad yelled and I quickly finished breakfast.

Before walking out though my dad held me back, "Troy, don't mess it up. Gabriella is a special girl. Besides, you already lost me 100 bucks!" he said and I laughed. I went nextdoor to pick up Gabriella. I started rehearsing on what to say when her mom opened the door.

"hello Troy"

"Good morning Ms. Montez. Is Gabriella ready for school?" I asked.

"Sorry Troy she left an hour ago" she responded and I bid her goodbye.

**At School**

I looked around the halls for Gabriella but I couldn't find her. Then Sharpay trotted up to me.

"Hi ya Troy! Whatcha doin?" Sharpay asked.

"Um, I'm actually looking for Gabriella, have you seen her?" I asked still not making eye contact.

"Oh that slut, yeah she's-

"Wait! DID YOU JUST CALL HER A SLUT?!" I yelled furiously.

She seemed calm, "Of course! I mean all she breaks up with her boyfriend one month ago and then hooks up with the basketball captin?" Sharpay asked.

"that is not slutty! The only slut here is you!" I yelled at her and she gasped.

"WHAT!"

"You heard me! You break up with me and the same day you go out with four different guys! Now that is slutty!" I tell her.

"Troy Bolton you don't know what you are missing!" she shrieks.

"I think I do, and I'm glad I am" I say and then she throws herself at me and gives me the roughest kiss in the world. I feel like puking at push her away. I push her too hard and two guys accidentally drop two buckets of red and white paint on her. She shrieks.

"Hey at least you're wearing the school colors!" Chad yells as she fumes out. Now that that's over, time to find Ella!

But what Troy didn't know was that Gabriella had seen Sharpay kiss him and he lightly put his hands on her waist (but to push her away) thinking they were back together.

**After School**

Okay, I hadn't seen Gabriella all day! She was probably absent since she had like all the same classes as me. I walked over to Kelsi.

"Hey Kels, have you seen Gabriella?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I only saw her this morning before school. She came back five minutes before homeroom and said she didn't feel good and went home" she responded and left.

"Why would Gabriella suddenly be sick?" I though out loud and headed to Basketball Practice.

**After Practice**

I walked over to my house to see my mom and Alex waiting anxiously.

"So did she say yes?" asked my mom.

"Did she fly in to your arms and give you a huge kiss?" Alex asked.

"No, because she came home early" I said and their faces fell.

"Well you'll have all of today because you are sleeping over there!" my mom said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm taking Alex on an out state competition and Dylan said he'd come. Also your dad is coming and there is no more room" she said.

"Okay"

**Later**

I walked up to Ella's house and knocked on the door. Ms. Montez came to the door looking as if she was leaving.

"Hey Troy. I have a last minute meeting so I won't be back till' late tonight. Take care of Gabi kay? Bye!" she said leaving.

I walked into the house and into the kitchen to find a note from Gabriella:

Hey Troy,

I know you are babysitting so I left some left over lasagna for you!

Bon appetite!

Gabriella

I laughed and heated the food up. "I see you read the note" Gabriella said coming down the stairs with a jug of ice cream. What caught my attention was not what she was eating but what she was wearing. A tank top and really short shorts! IS SHE TRYING TO KILL ME?!

"Hey what kind of ice cream is that?" I asked as she sat on the counter.

"Hm, Chocolate chip!" she said taking another spoonful.

"Hey! You know that's my favorite!" I said walking over to her.

She shrugged, "You are eating my favorite lasagna and I'm eating your favorite chocolate chip! It's fair!"

"Can I have some?" I asked.

"I don't have another spoon" she said confused.

I got in between her legs and put my hands on her waist and whispered, "I don't need a spoon."

With that I place a soft kiss on her lips. I could feel the chocolate chip but I licked it up so I could feel the real taste of her lips. Hm, Vanilla. I felt her softly kiss back and as she put her right hand on my right shoulder as I put my left hand on her left cheek. Aw my prediction was right, she does have soft lips! We pulled out for air and we put my forehead against her.

Suddenly her eyes widened and she ran up the stairs. "Wait, what?" I stood there confused and looked at the place Gabriella was just in. Then I remembered the kiss we had just shared.

'_Yeah, she's the one. But does she know that?' _I stood there confused and happy at the same time.

**There it is! Hope you guys like! I was trying to brainstorm ideas so that's why I didn't update. Please Review!**

**You guys Rock Hardcore!**

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, two chappies in one day! Amazing right? This chapter is for ThatMongooseLivinDownTheStreet. Told you if you updated I would too! Thank you **luvokemo, bluemystic1993, carito06, Purplgurl, Bop2theTop, Skygge Porten, XoXbAbYbXoX, HSMandChelseaFCfan, evexl, RabbitDork101, Alaska-LoveU, Cole-rulez, chrisbrownshunny224, kae-thinks-of-u, xXGabbyXx, xXJust.Like.ThatXx, perfectpeony, Zanessa27, and volleyballgirl13. **Here's chapter 7! **

**Chapter 7**

**(Still Troy's POV)**

I looked at the place Gabriella was just at and smiled goofily. _'Man that was the best and sweetest kiss I have ever gotten!' _I was still in a daze when a song came into mind: Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney. _'What is it with me and all these J Mac songs? Who cares!' _I started to softly sing about one person: Gabriella.

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste **

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You're the one I wanna chase **

**You're the one I wanna hold**

**I won't let another minute go to waste **

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**I know that you are something special **

**To you I'd be always faithful**

**I want to be what you always needed **

**Then I hope you'll see the heart in me **

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste **

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You're the one I wanna chase **

**You're the one I wanna hold**

**I won't let another minute go to waste **

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**Your beautiful soul, yeah**

**You might need time to think it over**

**But I'm just fine moving forward**

**I'll ease your mind **

**If you give me the chance**

**I will never make you cry c'mon lets try**

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste **

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You're the one I wanna chase **

**You're the one I wanna hold**

**I won't let another minute go to waste **

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**Am I crazy for wanting you?**

**Baby do you think you could want me too **

**I don't wanna waste your time**

**Do you see things the way I do **

**I just wanna know if you feel it too**

**There is nothing left to hide**

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste **

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You're the one I wanna chase **

**You're the one I wanna hold**

**I won't let another minute go to waste **

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You beautiful soul, yeah**

I smiled at the end and went up to Gabriella's room. I tried to open it but it was locked. I was confused. "Ella are you in there?" I asked.

"Yes Troy I am" she replied muffled. Had she been crying?

"Gabi, have you been crying? I asked and she said yes, why?" Then she opened the door to reveal herself with red stuffy eyes from crying.

"Hey, don't cry, I say wiping her tears away, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Troy you kissed me!" she exclaimed and I smiled dreamily.

"Yeah, I kissed you and I don't regret it one bit! Besides, you kissed me back!" I accused.

"I was caught up in the moment!" She said crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

"Oh really?" I ask seductively putting a hand beside her face against the wall.

"Yes really!" she said completely ignoring the fact we were so close together.

"Well, are you now" with that I kissed her again just like I had moments before. Though our first kiss wasn't as rough. Our first kiss was soft and gentle… now here wild side as showing. This wasn't a soft, small kiss, it was the complete opposite! This was turning into a steamy makeout session as she passed her hands up and down my chest slowly. _'Damn that feels good!' _We pulled out for air again.

"Uh, Troy! Why do you keep kissing me?!" she asks as I still have her cornered against the wall.

"Because I want you, I…"

"Have a girlfriend" she said.

"Yes I have… wait, WHAT?!" I exclaim and she nods in an FYI way.

"Yes! Don't deny it! I saw you and Sharpay kissing before homeroom! And I actually thought you liked me!" she says and pushes me out of the way. I stare at her blankly.

I got out of my trance and knocked on her door again.

"Ella! Gabi! GABRIELLA MONTEZ OPEN THE DOOR!" I yell.

"NO! ALL YOU'LL DO IS KISS ME AGAIN TROY BOLTON!" she yells back.

I chuckle, "What is so bad about kissing the most beautiful girl in the world?" I ask her.

"Troy… get out!" she says.

"Huh?"

"Did you not hear me right? TROY GET OUT NOW!" she yells and I say goodbye sadly. I land on my bed and put my head on my head. _'What just happened?' _With that I fall asleep thinking about Gabriella.

**The Next Morning (Friday)**

"TROY! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" I heard Alex yell and shake me to wake up.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?" I ask her putting her on the floor.

"I won last night! Ain't that great!" she squealed and I laughed.

"Come on, go downstairs and tell mom I'm coming down kay?" I say.

Five minutes later I come down to find my family eating quietly. When they see me they bombard me with questions.

"Troy! Did you ask her?"

"Did she say yes?"

"Am I getting a new daughter in law?"

"Are you and Gabi going to get married?!"

I looked at them weirdly, especially for Alex's comment on getting married.

"You guys no! She thought I was faking!" I said.

"Dude, why do you keep on screwing it up!? Pull yourself together!" Dylan exclaimed patting my back hard and I laughed nervously.

"Troy what happened? I was sure Gabriella liked you!" my mom exclaimed but I shook my head.

"I had gone to tell Sharpay that I defiantly wanted to be over and she kissed me and Gabriella saw. So, when I was over her house I kissed her. Now, she thinks I'm a cheating bastard!" I exclaim.

"Troy, there are young ones here!" my dad scolded pointing at Alex and Dylan.

"Hey! I'm thirteen!" Dylan pouts.

"Just because you can watch a PG-13 movie does not me you can use coarse language!" my mom said and I headed to school.

I got to school and before anything I went over to Gabriella who was at her locker.

"Hey Ella!" I say.

I can see her roll her eyes, "shouldn't you be with Sharpay, Troy? YOUR Girlfriend"

"Ella, seriously I have no idea how you think that I'd hook up with her again!" I say and then she turns to face me.

"Maybe because YOU were the one using ME to get HER back! I thought my feelings for you were pretty clear to see! Even Chad noticed them!" she exclaims.

"Man, I'm that dense!" I ask and she giggles.

"Pretty much!" she says and I laugh with her.

"Listen, can I please take you out tonight? I want to just explain everything, please?" I plead.

She sighs deeply, "What do I wear?" she asks caving in.

I flash a perfect smile, "Hm, fancy I guess. I've got to go, see you later!" I say and walking away. _'You are really gonna love tonight, Gabriella Montez!' _

**7:30 pm**

I waited outside Gabriella's door very nervous. This would probably count as our first real date. _"Okay Bolton you can handle this! It's Gabriella, you know her! Then why do I feel as nervous as hell?!'_

I finish thinking to myself and turn around to the sound of Gabi's voice. "Are you ready Troy?" she asks.

When I turn around my mouth drops open. She looks stunning. She was wearing a Nine West Floral-Print Chiffon Dress. **(Link on profile). **

"So, where exactly are we going?" Ella asks snapping me back into the real world.

I grin at her and grab her hand, "You'll see"

After I whisper that into her ear I walk her to a place we hadn't been to in years: the lake. About five minutes away there was this huge lake covered by huge trees. Nobody probably even knew it existed! We discovered it when we were when we were only seven while playing tag. This is where we told eachother our deepest secrets and where our most special moments happened.

"Troy, what are doing here at the lake?" Gabi asked.

"For our date, of course!" I said and I led her through the trees and she gasped. In front of us was a beautiful moonlight dinner just by the lake which was shimmering diamonds on the lake.

"Troy, this is amazing!" she breathed out.

"Good!" I said grabbing her hand and seating her on her seat.

Then Jason and Chad came up, "We will be your waiters today, anything to drink?" Chad asked.

"I'll have a coke" Gabby said and I said the same.

"So Gabs, you like it?" I ask hopefully.

"Like it? I LOVE IT TROY! This must have taken you forever!" she gushed looking around.

"Welll, I said reaching across the table to squeeze her hand, you are defiantly worth it" I say and I see her blush. Then our dinner comes out.

"Tonight's food is made by the great Zeke Baylor!" Jason said and Zeke bowed. We ate our food and talked about the craziest stuff. From the food to her favorite song.

"Um, my favorite song is 'A Moment Like this' by Kelly Clarkson. I though you knew that!" she said jokingly and I chuckled. Then I stood up and walked over to her.

"Troy, what are you doing?" she asked but I outstretched my hand.

"May I have this dance?" I ask.

"Troy there is no music" she says; then her favorite song 'A Moment like This' starts playing.

"So… how about that dance?" I ask again and she giggles.

"You may"

With that I stand her up and lead her beside the lake as the song played.

**What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me, would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling that we've met before **

**So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy when I tell your love is here and now**

We were swaying back and forth to the soft music. I looked deep into those beautiful brown eyes. I could feel her looking into my eyes.

**A Moment like this  
some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
some people search forever for that one special kiss  
I can't believe it's happening to me**

**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**

"You know, I can see why you like this song" I whisper in her ear and she smiles softly at me and places her head on my shoulder.

**Everything changes, but beauty remains  
something so tender I can't explain  
well I may be dreaming but till I awake**

**Can we make the dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share for a moment like this. **

"Have you any idea how long I've waited to finally have you in my arms?" I say to her running my hand through her beautiful curls.

"I think I know" she says into my chest and I put my head on top of hers. She then leans up and kisses my cheek near my ear and whispers.

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I can't believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.

"Troy Bolton you have no idea how amazing you are" she says and leaning back to make eye contact with me.

I softly kiss her forehead, "You don't know how amazing **_you_** are"

"Hey Gabi, why do you like this song so much?" I ask her.

**  
The speed of waiting love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall.  
So let me tell you this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this...**

"Because everyone is searching for that special moment when you meet the one you should be with. Your first kiss, your first time, your first love, and your true love" she tells me.

**Some people search a lifetime for a moment like this**

"Have you found it?" I ask leaning my forehead against hers

**Some people search forever for that one special kiss**

"You tell me" she whispers and I break the gap in between our lips.**  
**

**I can't believe its happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.**

The song had just ended and we were still kissing. I put all the love and passion I could ever give someone in this kiss. I could feel she was too. Her hands went from around my neck to getting tangled up in my hair. Her hands were slowly threading through my hair. My hands went from her soft face, her hair, and now rubbing circles on her back. We pulled away.

"Now do you believe that I don't want anything to do with Sharpay Evans? Not now, not ever?" I inform and she nods.

"Yes, and thank you" she says.

"For what?" I ask and she rolls her eyes.

"For all this! The lake, the dinner, the song, and the kiss. Thank you" she says.

"You deserve it and better" I tell her.

"Well thank you for giving me the moment I've been waiting for" she says.

I smile at her back and pull her in for another kiss. It's true: 'People wait a lifetime for a moment like this'. Only, I finally have it. I've had it for so long but now I finally realize it.

**I don't really like this chapter. I'm SO SO SORRY ThatMongooseLivinDownTheStreet, I know we made a deal but my sister kicked me out of the computer! I'm Sorry! But I like your new chapter! At least they are getting along a little! Please Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, last chappie then an important author's note. Thank you the fallowing people for reviewing:** Skygge Porten, carito06, XoXbAbYbXoX, HSMandChelseaFCfan, luvokemo, Cole-rulez(**you know!), **marebear11, future.mrs.zac.efron, kmonty, kae-thinks-of-u, larabaybee, Clau.Diia.lOves.hSm, ThatMongooseLivinDownTheStreet, xXGabbyXx, Rizmu, chrisbrownshunny224, xXJust.Like.ThatXx, Alaska-LoveU, **and **evexl. **Here's Chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7**

**Two years later**

**Troy's POV**

Two years. Wow! Its been two years since Sharpay and I broke up. Two years since Gabriella and I go together. These have been the best two years of my life. I remember the day I told her I was in love with her…

_Flashback (One year ago)_

_I was at my secret spot pacing around. Trying to find a way to tell her… "Gabriella I" I grunt. _

"_Gabriella you… UH! Why can't I get this right!?" I yell out loud. _

"_Get what right?" a voice asks and I turn around and see Gabriella looking at me confused. _

"_Um, it's nothing!" I say quickly putting my hands over the railing. She walks over to me and does the same._

"_Troy, I've been your best friend for years and now your girlfriend. What's up?" she asks and I take a deep breath. _

"_Let's sit down first" I say and we sit on the bench. I open my mouth to say something but I quickly kiss her. I feel her kiss back but then pull away._

"_Troy, you never kiss me like that unless something big is up!" she exclaims and I nod._

"_It is something big. Gabriella what would you say/do, hypothetically speaking, if I told you I was in love with you?" I ask leaning my forehead against hers. I see her eyes widen in shock and surprise. Then she put a soft smile on her lips._

"_What if I said that was also in love with you?" she asks playing along._

_I smile, "I'd say I'm the luckiest guy in the world!" I say standing up and twirling her around. She giggles and I put her down. I gently cup her face with my hands and lean our foreheads together again._

"_Gabriella Montez I'm deeply in love with you" I say and she smiles the widest smile I've ever seen._

"_Well Troy Bolton, I'm deeply in love with you" she says and it's my turn to smile widely. We lean and our kiss meet in a meaningful kiss. A kiss full of love. _

I smile at the memory. Then Chad comes up to me. "Dude, you ready for today?" he asks.

I nod. Today was not only the day we graduated, but the day I asked Gabriella's hand in marriage.

"Yeah but what if she says no? What if she doesn't love me like I do?!" I say frantically and Chad slaps my head. I rub my head.

"Man pull yourself together! Gabi loves you and you love her! It'll be fine!" he says.

"You're right. Also, do you know the big news?" I ask and he starts whistling. Gabriella said she had big news to tell me and she didn't know if I would take it good or bad. Well good or bad news I'll always love her.

"What are the news?!" I ask then Darbus comes.

"Bolton, Danforth! I don't think you'd like an extra hour of high school today!" she growled and we headed backstage. There we saw Gabriella and Taylor talking in hushed voices.

"Remember, don't tell Troy!" I hear Gabi say as we walk up to them.

"Don't tell me what?" I ask.

"Um, I'll tell you later kay?" she says and I nod. We all fall silent.

"People why are we quite?! We are leaving this school! Feel bad for freshmen, they stay for four more years!" Chad said and we all laughed. The ceremony started and ended. We were outside with our family.

"Congrats Troy! You're finally an adult!" Alex said as I picked her up. We all laughed.

"No, I'm going to college!" I told her and she said oh.

"Hey Troy, did you ask Gabi?!" she asked excitedly and I froze.

"Tell me what Al?" Gabi asked.

"Oh, that Troy is going to- Alex didn't finish because I covered her mouth.

"Um, I'll take you to dinner and I'll tell you" I tell her and she nods.

"I have to tell you something important too, she says, so fancy?" I nod an we leave.

**Later **

I was in my room fixing my blazer getting ready to meet Gabriella. Then Dylan appeared on my doorway.

"So, last time you're in this room huh?" he informed me. I nodded; he had grown from a 13 year old squeaker to a deep voiced 15 year old.

"Gonna miss you little D" I said giving him a manly hug.

"So, today's the special day right?" he assured.

"Yep, today Gabriella will be my fiancé… hopefully" I say nervously.

"Oh Come on! She loves you, you love her. I thought we went over this!" he exclaimed and I laughed.

"Later! Go to go pick her up!"

**Montez's household**

I sat on the couch just like two years ago on our first date. This time I saw her at the top of the staircase and I smiled widely. Gabriella was wearing a BCBG Strapless Embroidered Tiered Dress** (link on profile: too many dresses huh?). **She walked up to me with a satisfied look on her face.

"Hey" she said softly.

"Hey, you look… WOW!" I said and she giggled. Then we walked.

"So Troy, any hints on where we are going?" she pondered.

"Well, I can tell you it was where we've had a previous date" I told her as we interlocked hands.

She nodded and gasped when we got to the lake. The place we had our first real date, first real kiss, and hopefully first engagement!

"Wow Troy! Again?" she said giggling and I laughed.

"Yes again! But admit it it's a romantic place" I replied.

"You're right it is romantic!" she agreed and we sat and ate. When we were done I took her up and walked to be by the lake. We leaned against a tree staring at the beautiful lake. She had her head on my chest and I had my chin on her head. It was the perfect moment.

"Hey Gabi, can I ask you something?" I asked facing her. She looked at me weirdly.

"Okay"

"What if I said, hypothetically speaking, that I wanted to ask you your hand in marriage?" I asked and she gasped and looked at me. I kneeled down on one knee and did it properly.

"Ella I love you more than anything. You were my best friend for years and I was lucky enough for a smart one like you to go out with a jock like me. Gabriella, will you marry me?" I say and look up at her. I see tears in her eyes and she lets out a weak yes. With that I put the ring on her finger and twirl her in circles. Then we hear clapping behind us.

"Finally! I get a daughter in law!" my mom shrieked and I chuckled.

"So, I'm guessing that's what Troy had to tell me?" Ella asked Alex and she nodded.

"I get a new big sister!" she squealed hugging Gabriella's legs. We laugh and my dad picks her up.

"So Gabs, you gonna tell him the news?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah Gabi what are the oh so big news?" I asked. She then looked at me.

"Troy, I'm pregnant" she says and my eyes widen.

"I'm-I'm gonna be a daddy?" I ask and she nods. I kiss her out of nowhere while twirling her around.

"So you're happy about this?" she asked with a concerned look on her face. I smiled wider.

"Of course I'm happy! We are going to conceive a child that we made with the love we have for eachother" I explain and she kisses me.

"Thank you" she whispers and I whisper you're welcome back. We kiss again.

"Ew that's yuck!" Alex says but I keep on kissing Gabriella. I eight months I would be a married man and a proud father. The moment that Gabriella and I had been waiting for had happened. Nothing can beat A Moment Like This.

**There it is! Man I write short stories! Lol. Okay the next chapter is an authors note asking what story you'd like me to do next. The name's and summary's are there so you tell me which one. Please Review and thank you to all who reviewed and read.**

**You guys Rock Hardcore!**

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3**


	8. Author's note: IMPORTANT STORY INFO!

**Authors Note: Tell me which of these stories I should do next:**

**Freaky, Freaky Friday**

**Troy and Gabriella can not stand eachother. What happens when one day they switch places? On their path to getting back will they fall for eachother? Troyella, based a little on Freaky Friday. **

**Because you live**

**Sequel to a Moment like this. . Fallow Troy and Gabriella as they get married and get ready for a new baby to arrive. Troyella; mostly fluff.**

**A Dare**

**Troy is dared by Chad to ask out Gabriella who is a decathlon geek. What happens when he isn't pretending to like her but he actually does? Troyella **

**The Baby Project**

**Who knew taking care of a baby would make you fall in love with your worst enemy? Troyella**

**Life with Derek**

**Babysitting**

**The whole family is going on vacation except Casey and Derek since they got in a fight in school. They have to stay and baby sit Marti. What happens when sparks fly during fake parenthood? Dasey!**

**The Advantage of being an Orphan**

**AU Derek's parents died in a car crash and he goes to live at the McDonalds foster home. What happens when he falls for the eldest daughter? Dasey! **

**Hannah Montana**

**Discovered Again**

**Oliver is an agent. He discovered Miley as a singer but as Miley and not Hannah. What happens through making Miley a star again? Will old feelings arise? Moliver**

**Tell me which two you like best! I'll end up writing two of the stories above! **


End file.
